one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Simon vs. Asuka
Simon Belmont of Castlevania (nominated by ZombieSlayer23) takes on Asuka of Senran Kagura (nominated by Finnmcmissilecar). Who will win in Round Two of the Collection of Worlds Tournament? Introduction ???: Ah!!! The mysterious man after making his announcement to the thirty-two remaining combatants sits back in his throne and is relaxed. The mysterious figure knew that this part of the study would test them psychologically as they believe that this was a grim fate that all of their worlds would suffer. ???: It will make the tormented souls fight desperately to stay alive for the safety of their world or die never knowing my true intent. The ones that are defeated yet spared will feel failure. This will be truly enjoyable to watch. In the Underworld, Simon lands on the ground as he hears the sound of bubbles. When he looked around he saw a river of lava emulating a heat that boiled the sweat off of the vampire slayers face. Simon: I don’t think it is safe for me to be near here. I need to find a colder spot. Asuka: Not while I am around. Simon turned around and saw as the ninja, Asuka stood, in a fighting stance. Asuka: I can not let the academy die because of what I did. For their safety, I must kill you. Simon: I understand you want to kill me to save your friends but I have to defend my clan. The voice wants division between all of us instead of defiance. Asuka: Even if we did defy the voice, I believe both of our worlds will burn like this. I can not risk the thought of it. Simon: Forgive me for having to do what is right. TURN UP THE HEAT!!! FIGHT!!!! Melee (Cues Senran Kagura Burst Re:Newal Ost - Asuka's transformation theme) 60 Simon was quick enough to get his whip to defend himself from a slash of Asuka’s katana. After the attack, Simon twisted the whip to trap her sword and sent it to the ground. Before Asuka could grab it, she was met by the handle of a flying ax. 55 The ninja is then slammed hard to ground and is quickly has her feet wrapped up. Asuka struggles to escape the whips grasps as Simon smiles. Simon: Time for a ride! The vampire slayer then slammed Asuka several times before throwing her into the lava river. However, that was not the real ninja as she picks up her katana. Asuka: Fools brutes like you every time. 47 Asuka with her blades back in her hands charges towards the Belmont clansman. He tried to shoot several projectiles at her, but they were either dodged or destroyed by her wakizashi. The distance was cut as she slashes at Simon several times as she sends him into the air. Asuka: Here you go slayer! She then scythed her swords as she got closer towards him. With a strike, slash marks appeared as Belmont was sent slamming into the hard obsidian boulder. 37 As Simon Belmont looked for her, Asuka used teleportation to find where Belmont was in the dark. With a kunai, Asuka threw it at the vampire slayer. With Simon not expecting an attack from behind, he was completely surprised when he was grabbed and flung several times before destroying the glassy boulder. 31 Asuka: How do you like your own medicine? Simon: If you think that will stop me, you have another thing coming. The Vampire Hunter than charged at the shinobi as he set her up for a trap. He sent the Vampire Killer at the Asuka who dodged with easy. However, with the dodge, she was met by an ax which threw the ninja into the air. With a powerful charge up, Belmont boosts towards her with a powerful holy punch. 22 Simon then threw several energy blasts at Asuka as she was able to slice all of them with her two wakizashi. She then threw her Kunai at the jester, aiming for his head. Simon ducked his head to avoid the projectile. He then swept the shinobi's leg making her fall to the ground. Simon then kicks her up into the air with a bicycle kick. Simon: Be Vanquished! 16 Asuka: Time for my ultimate!! Green aura started to appear as her swords grew several times bigger then normal. Simon then threw a light blast at the New transformed Asuka. She responses by slicing it in half with little effort. Asuka: Your end has come. Simon: The Belmont Clan will survive! 7 Simon then leaps towards the shinobi as his whip was charged up with the heat from the area. As Simon got closer her, the vampire hunter sent an energy blast. Asuka was not deterred by the projectile and destroyed it. However this was a diversion. Simon: What a waste! Asuka: What?! Before she could react, the heated whip wrapped around her neck and decapitates her. K.O. Simon uses Asuka’s body as shield landing on the ground. With a wack, Simon’s whip has Asuka’s blood removed. Her blades stopped its glow and turned to normal. Even with the attack by Asuka, Simon had to continue with getting to a colder environment. Simon: I fear that it will be kill or be killed from now on. I must stay alert. I hope your soul will not be curse to walk this nightmare of a land. Results ???: The Vampire hunter is proving his worth. First the genie and now the shinobi. I must say they were good wins but there are more superior specimen left. You will not be shown any mercy by the others, even if you are regretful. This melee’s winner is Simon Belmont by Death!!! (Cues Smash Ultimate - Simon's Theme(Super Castlevania IV)) Winning Combatant: Simon Belmont: 42 Asuka: 19 Winning Method: K.O.: 1 Death: 41 Information For other tournament matchups, click here!! Follow Simon's path here!! Category:John1Thousand Category:Collection of Worlds Tournament Category:'Human vs Human' Themed One Minute Melee's Category:Boys vs Girls themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees